Decisions
by SasuSaku for Infinity
Summary: Well...we never hold a person's feelings nor we can control it. It depends on how he wants it to happen and depends on the decision he will make. But for him, she is his everything.


**Greetings:** Hi Patricia C., my best friend, she will be living in Canada for good, I'll miss her :(

**Rating:** T

**Characters: **Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai **LOL**

**Summary:** _Well...we never hold a person's feelings nor we can control it. It depends on how **he** wants it to happen and depends on the decision he will make. But for him, **she is his everything.**__  
_

* * *

**Decisions**

.

It was a hard day for Sakura at the training grounds. Kakashi made them took the bell test again, but this time was different, there was only one bell and there's three of them; Sai, Naruto and her.

Sai got the bell. Sakura was about to get it from Kakashi when he appeared from nowhere and stole the chance.

"Hey Ugly" Sai teased " I got the bell"

"fuck you" Sakura congratulated. She was that close of getting the bell and proving herself for the first time but this dickhead stole her chance.

"by the way, where's Naruto" as Sai stood up looking for him.

"he was knocked down by Kakashi-sensei's ramen genjustu, that looser" Sakura giggled

"As expected "Sai replied

"Hey Sakura-chan can you go with me to the Ichiraku's? I'm getting dead hungry right now" Naruto begged

"sure idiot" Sai began

"Are you Sakura-chan?" Naruto teased

"oh please Naruto, you're exaggerating way too much, I'll let you die for now" Sakura sounding like a villain. "Kakashi-sensei, mind if you join these idiots for a snack at Ichiraku's, I'll just stay here behind"

Kakashi greeted with a smile.

The triad went to eat at the Ichiraku's while Sakura stayed.

"fuck it" she said, kicking some rocks as they flew very far away. "After all those years I've trained under Granny Tsunade and still nothing" she angrily stumped her feet causing some cracks to the ground. "I'm going to train more."

It has been three hours since Sakura had been training and the triad did not came back. They had gotten full.

"I'm going home" she said to herself "I think it's enough for a day." As she was about to take her pace, she suddenly felt that someone was behind her. She turned.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke took a step or two towards her. Sakura stepped back until she bumped a tree and was cornered by Sasuke.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura retorted

"I saw you train, you're getting stronger Sakura" Sasuke replied

"I don't need your compliment, go away and leave me alone, anyway,that's what you did to Konoha four years ago"

Sasuke leaned to Sakura until their lips touched.

*slap* "How could you?!" as Sakura shouted as she was crying breaking the kiss.

_She tried to forget him a long time ago. She threw every feeling she got to fulfill her mission; and that is to bring him back to Konoha; Dead or Alive. She had always wanted to melt his cold heart and help him escape his bitter past. All in all, she wanted to pierce a hole in his heart so that she could enter and help him rise up again. _

But that never happened, at **_her_** point of view.

_Well...we never hold a person's feelings nor we can control it. It depends on how **he** wants it to happen and depends on the decision he will make. But for him, **she is his everything.**_

"Isn't that what you've always _**wanted**_? To express my feelings for you? Damnit Sakura!Do you know how hard it is to keep this feeling for you? That 'Thank you' I said four years ago meant a lot. I love you!"

* * *

She was shocked at the confession he made but quickly snapped out of it.

"This is probably a genjutsu" she said "You're nothing but a _**liar,**_it came directly from your mouth the sentence 'isn't that what you've always wanted? How dare you lie for my satisfaction?! I-I can't believe y- I hate you!"

She pushed Sasuke and ran away with tears falling on her cheeks. She did not knew where she went until she tripped over and hit her knee that began bleeding.

"Why Sasuke-kun? Why?" Sakura moaned and cried as she healed her injured knee with some chakra in her hand.

_Sakura was a brave ninja. Everybody knew that. She would create earthquakes as she punch the ground. She learned how to focus in missions. She learned how to stand up for herself and be independent. She learned everything, without Sasuke. But the reason why she was crying was not because of her injury, but by what Sasuke did to her. Everything came back, all her hard work of forgetting him was put into trash._

She went back to her home. She removed her shoes and slid the door. She threw her backpack and went straight to her bedroom. There, she thought of Sasuke and the way he kissed her. The warmness and the softness of their lips. His lips begging hers to let it enter and savor her mouth. It was her first kiss and that came from the person she love. Then she immediately remembered telling that to be genjutsu. It was not. She felt his heartbeat. The way he caressed her is enough to say that it is not a genjutsu. That thought sent her crying and soaking her pillow with her tears. She realized that she still love him. Then she decided, "I'm going back to the Training Grounds"

* * *

Putting her shoes on and her backpack, she ran not minding the people she bumped.

"Shit!, I screwed" Sasuke growled at himself realizing that he had done something wrong to Sakura. He just went back to Konoha to plead her to go away with him. But he could not help himself to stay calm. That was the only time he again met Sakura. So he just went through with the flow of his emotions and kissed her. It was not a genjutsu.

"Sasuke you idiot!" he shouted as he punched the tree and saw his blood pour down the ground. "I love you Sakura! I love you Damnit! I love you! I love you! There was no time that I stopped loving you."

A complete silence filled the training grounds.

* * *

"Is that true? Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked as her caked tears were replaced by new ones.

hn.

Sakura then slowly approached Sasuke and kissed him. He kissed back.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too."

"so why did you came back here all of the sudden?"

"I want you, to come with me, leave Konoha and start a new life with me"

"I-" she paused thinking of what she would answer.

"I don't care if I betray this village. As long as I'm with you, everything is ok, so yes."

Sasuke smiled. The first time she ever saw him smile.

Without any hesitation, the two escaped.

.

* * *

**LOL**

**This is my first story so bear with me ok? or else I'll shut the fuck on you. Just kidding.**

**This is kinda serious. Shannaro.**

**BTW, Sasusaku Forever and ever, thanks for being my inspiration.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
